Evil Times Five
by The Source
Summary: As Cole's identity is revealed to the Charmed Ones, a new evil emerges in the Underworld, one that has never been seen before, one that will take the Power of Three and the Powers of Jack and Cole to defeat, if the two groups can keep from killing each ot
1. Identities Revealed

Evil times Five (This is the next book in the series I have began with A new Purpose, A New Hero)  
  
(This story line is also going to be taking place after Leo becomes an Elder, Cole doesn't know, since he has had NO contact with the sisters since his return."  
  
I do not own Charmed  
  
Chapter 1: Identities Revealed  
  
A council of remaining demonic leaders file into a room, all dressed in black ceremonial robes. As they take their seats at a table, one Saurus begins to speak,  
  
"My Brothers! Evil is once again in a state of disarray! The recent attacks on faction leaders has left us in an incredibly poor position. Good is constantly gaining the upper hand in our struggle. Without a Source, someone to lead us, we may soon find our kind extinct."  
  
"Yes Saurus," another said, "but how are we supposed to contend with the power of the Charmed Ones, and these new warriors who have just weakened us even more."  
  
"I have one suggestion, but it will be incredibly difficult to carry out," Saurus replied.  
  
"Well what is it," another asked, as the other demons looked on eagerly.  
  
Saurus began to explain, "We all know that the Charmed Ones can defeat a Source, and by the looks of the new warriors, they can easily take down a Source, but what about five Sources. I suggest, that we search for the Grimoire, no matter how long it takes, and we resurrect the five most powerful Sources, that have ever lived, and we appeal to them to help us defeat the Charmed ones."  
  
"Saurus, you plan is intriguing, but I believe I speak for all of us when I say that it is nearly impossible to execute, we have no means of finding the Grimoire."  
  
"I never said it would be an easy task, but we will find a way, in the mean time, focus on increasing your powers, we'll need all the magic we can muster if we are to survive until our plan can be executed."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Its feeding time for baby Wyatt and of course the aunts are as necessary to the process as is the mother.  
  
"Phoebe! Leave him alone! You're distracting him! If you keep making faces at him he'll never finish the bottle, and then he'll never stop crying!" Piper exclaimed.  
"Fine," Phoebe said with a pout, "if you don't want me to play an influential role in the development of my nephew that's fine with me.  
  
"Phoebe.She didn't mean anything by it, its Piper's baby let her feed him in peace," Paige explained.  
  
Just then Chris orbed outside of the door of the nursery. He still wasn't really comfortable being the Charmed Ones new Whitelighter, after all, the sisters had had Leo as a whitelighter for their entire existence as witches, and they had certainly made it clear that they would never look at him in the say way as they had Leo, but despite this Chris had a job to do, gain their trust, and be their Whitelighter.for now. With a knock Chris announced himself, and politely asked if he could enter.  
  
"Come on in Chris!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Hey Piper, Paige, Phoebe, I've got some news, whether or not its good it up to you three. The Elders say that the leaders of several demonic factions are turning up dead." Chris explained, "And that this could be a good thing or bad thing, depending on their motives."  
  
"Well, I see the problem" Phoebe said, "If they're just another group demons, looking for a quick rise to power than we've got a problem, but what if they're good guys?"  
  
"You know we could summon them, if they're good we wont have anything to worry about, if they're bad, then Piper can blow them up," Paige said.  
  
"Paige, did you hit your head? If they are evil, and they're taking out faction leader, then they are probably beyond my blowing things up power." Piper exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it was just a suggestion," Paige pouted.  
  
"I think you should do it," Chris said. "I'll orb you out if you can't handle it."  
  
"Fine," Piper said.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get the book, and Paige and I will re-write a summoning spell," Phoebe said, "Come on sis, lets get to work."  
  
***  
  
"Fellow Elders, an immense problem has just come to light," Leo said, "Hordes of demons are searching every inch of the planet for the Grimoire, at this rate they will reach its actually hiding spot, the West Andes Mountains in manner of days. The Grimoire is hidden well, but once a demon arrives on the correct mountain, he will be able sense it and then later find it. There are certain spells in place to keep it hidden, and protected as long as possible, but they won't hold up forever. Evil is desperate, and while I do not know what their plan is exactly, but in their condition, it will be big, and quite dangerous to the world of good."  
  
"Elder Wyatt, what do you suggest we do?" Kevin asked.  
  
"We cannot send Whitelighters to retrieve it because that will alert evil to its position immediately, we must contact the Charmed Ones, their magic should be powerful enough to summon the Grimoire to us."  
  
"Elder Wyatt.Leo, the Charmed Ones are still doing good, but they are still furious with us for taking you out of their lives, and they will most likely not be willing to comply with our request, and there is no way for us to force them, if we threaten their powers, we will lose the Power of Three, and the Twice Blessed Child, and if that happens, it will not matter how much good they have done, or how weak evil is currently, evil will make a rebound, and the world as we know it will surely end," Kevin said.  
  
"I know Kevin," Leo replied, "We'll just have to hope that the girls are ready to move on."  
  
***  
The girls were all ready, they had prepared a spell, and as they were hidden behind a table just in case whatever they summoned wasn't to happy to see them.  
  
The girls began to chant:  
  
Be they good or be they bad  
Bring us these warriors clad  
Reveal to us who they be  
Bring them now Bring them to me  
  
As they finished the chant, the wind picked up and a whirlwind began. The Girls could not have been more unprepared for who was about to be in their living room.  
  
***  
  
Cole and Jack were in the Penthouse playing catch with energy balls and turning furniture into people and then back again when they felt themselves being summoned. Jack had never been summoned before, he wasn't scared but he was curious when he asked Cole,  
  
"What the hell's happening?"  
  
"We're being summoned Jack, don't worry about it, I think I know who it is, we can take them if they try anything, but they won't, they'll be too shocked to see me."  
  
"Cole, man, who is it?  
  
"If I'm right.my ex-wife"  
  
"Oh crap"  
  
"Tell me about it"  
  
And with than the demonic duo vanished. ***  
As the winds subsided the Charmed Ones and Chris peeked over their table to see who was their. Since their backs were turned all they could see was two tall men, clad in black, one with hair to match the clothes, and the other with dirty blond hair. As the girls became more confident, they stood up from behind their table and Paige asked the question,  
  
"Friend or Foe?"  
  
Cole replied as he turned around, "Well I guess that depends on you."  
  
"Oh my God," Phoebe said, "Not again."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	2. Evil Rears its Head

Evil Times Five  
  
I do not own charmed  
  
(I want to apologize, I just realized that I called Jack, Michael a couple times in the second chapter of A new purpose, A new Hero. That's a typo, Michael will possibly be another character later on., Sorry, The Source)  
  
Chapter 2: Evil rears its head  
  
"Cole how the hell are you here?" Piper asked, "Paige! You said he could never come back again, after he was killed in that alternate plane!"  
  
"I guess I was wrong?" Paige said with a shrug.  
  
"Paige., you can't afford to be wrong about that kind of thing, especially this, the kind of loophole that lets Phoebe's demonic ex-husband constantly return from the dead."  
  
"Look ladies," Cole said, "Is there something you want? Cause you summoned me, I've been back for months and haven't felt the need to see you, so if you can hurry up, my associate Jack and I have business to attend to."  
  
"Fine, all we want to know is why your doing what your doing, vanquishing the leaders of factions?" Phoebe asked with a sigh.  
  
"Why?" Cole questioned, "Why else, Phoebe, I'm good, and I finally don't have to be good just so you'll love me, I'm doing good because its right, and its what I want to do, I'm doing it for redemption, so maybe one day, if the Elders, and the Big Guy see fit, I may be able to go to Heaven, as opposed to the opposite place. You just don't get, I don't need you anymore, I've found my purpose, I'm training your cousin for good, and hopefully after we do immeasurable good, he'll be able to take my place as Earth's only good demon, and I'll be able to retire!"  
  
"Wait a minute Cole, did you say "cousin"," Piper asked?  
  
"Yeah that's right actually," Jack said moving away from his leaning spot on the wall, walking to the argument he said, "Your great-grandmother is mine also, she had a child with a former Source of all evil, yielding my grandmother, my mother, and then my brother and I. So I am. your. second cousin who is part witch, part demon, oh and my mother's father was a warlock so I'm part warlock. Cool huh?  
  
"Yeah welcome to the family," Paige said, with an incredibly confused look on her face.  
  
"So I guess we'll deal with how much we hate you Cole later, right now I'm a little interested in learning more about Jack." Piper said trailing off.  
  
"O'Brien, Jack O'Brien." Jack replied, "so what do you wanna know?"  
  
"Well, besides what your powers are, what's you situation, are you an orphan or what, how did you meet Cole."  
  
"Ok, the abridge version, I am definitely not an orphan. My family's great. Cole found me by sensing my powers, and offered to train me in the use of my powers to do good. Powers, well there are a lot of them." Jack said.  
  
"Humor us," Phoebe said.  
  
"Ok, here I go, Energy balls, Flickering, pyrokinesis, mind manipulation, cloning, shape shifting, conjuration, electricity generation, reconstitution, self healing, and fire throwing, those are my demonic powers. I have telekinesis, time freezing, and premonitions, and deflection. I can also assimilate any power from any one, and make it my own."  
  
"Very interesting, don't know where you got the deflection from, but it doesn't matter." Piper said.  
  
Suddenly Chris, who had been silent thus far spoke up saying,  
  
"Girls, we don't have time for this."  
  
"Who the hell are you," Cole asked, "You've been sitting over there with a little smirk on your face, who are you?"  
  
Chris simply replied "Their whitelighter." Knowing that those words would be enough to rile Cole up.  
  
"The hell you are! Leo's their whitelighter, and there's no way in Hell the Elders would hand the Power of Three over to some cocky rookie." Cole yelled.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said kindly, "He's telling the truth, Leo's an Elder, he was promoted, after he made us gods to defeat the Titans, believe me were not happy about it either."  
  
Cole stopped, and stumble back, Leo, an Elder? Was it possible? Leo was always breaking Whitelighter rules, how could he be an Elder, not that he didn't deserve it. Leo was great, the closest thing Cole had had to a guy friend, and now he was gone, and Elder. All of these thoughts hit him like a tidal wave. He began to think about Piper. She didn't deserve that, it was wrong, after all they had gone through, they take her husband. Just then Cole noticed,  
"Piper! You're not pregnant anymore!"  
  
"How perceptive of you Cole," Piper said with a smirk.  
  
"Well what was it? Boy or a Girl?"  
  
"Cole, if you must know, and don't think that this means that we like you, it was a boy, we named him Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, after Leo and Paige."  
  
"Oh Piper that's great, I'd give you a hug if I didn't think you'd try and kill me."  
  
"Good choice Cole." ***  
  
As Xavier shimmered onto the West Andes Mountains he felt a presence, only which could only be explained by,  
  
"The Grimoire, I've found the Grimoire!"  
  
"What did you say," Saurus asked?  
  
"I've found the Grimoire, its somewhere in the West Andes Mountains, when I shimmered there I felt it's cold, beautiful, evil calling out to me, I haven't been able to pinpoint its exact location, but if you could divert the other Demons to these mountains, I'm confident that we'll have it in no time at all."  
  
"Excellent Xavier, you shall be commended, but if you are wrong," Saurus gestured with his hand, causing Xavier to erupt into flames, "Remember there are worse things than death." With another gesture, the flames subsided, and Xavier shimmered out saying,  
  
"I will not fail you." ***  
  
Chaos erupted in Heaven, as the Elders frantically tried to determine how they would keep the Grimoire from being found. There only option was to fight, but the Charmed Ones would hardly be able to defeat hordes of demons at a time.  
  
Just then Chris orbed in from the Manor.  
  
"Leo, I have an idea. The Charmed Ones may not be able to stop the demons on their own, but we now have potential allies who are definitely powerful enough to help us stop them."  
  
"What are you talking about, Chris," Leo asked.  
  
"Cole Turner is alive, and he has a protégé who is as powerful, if not more powerful than he is."  
  
"Fine, Chris, go tell them what needs to be done, and please hurry." ***  
  
Revelations about Cole and his return, and the concept of him finding and training their young cousin in the art of witchcraft and demonology, has made the sisters far more open to his return than Cole could have ever expected.  
  
"Look, girls, I have no intention on being in your lives if you don't want me to, I'm not interested in unrequited love, and frankly being vanquished is incredibly painful. If you don't want me around that's fine, Jack and I can make due on our own, if you do want us to help you with evil than that's."  
  
Cole's sentence was cut short when Chris orbed in and said,  
  
"Well isn't this reunion special, I don't care if you don't want to work together, the Elder's need a Charmed Ones/Demon team-up to fight hordes of demons searching the West Andes Mountains for the Grimoire."  
  
"Well that nice, cause we were just going to welcome Cole back into our lives as a friend, emphasis on friend, but Cole we still do not trust you, its gonna take a while for the trust to return," Phoebe said.  
  
"Fine," Cole replied smiling, "Lets get going, West Andes Mountains here we come."  
  
Cole grabbed Phoebe and blurred out.  
  
"Guess this means your riding with me," Jack said smirking, as he held Piper's arm and flickered out.  
  
Paige, standing all by her lonesome said,  
  
"Well this will be interesting." Then orbed out to the mountain range. ***  
  
Five figures appeared on the West Andes Mountains, and looked on to see hundreds of demons digging, searching, and sensing for the Grimoire. At this sight, the battle began. Piper, Cole, and Jack, the three warriors with fire power, set off and began vanquishing demons, Jack released a barrage of energy balls taking down ten demons in a shot, Cole simply began to ignite his opponents, and watch as their ashes hit the floor, and Piper, Piper blew up part of the mountain range, causing an avalanche, wiping out dozens of demons who were far too stupid to shimmer out of the way.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige began to divert energy balls projected at her, back to the demons throwing them. Jack conjured up two swords of Celtic design, he gave one to Phoebe, and the two cousins began to vanquish demons the old fashioned way, with hard, cold, steel. Just then Cole saw it, the Grimoire, Cole began to blur towards it, but he was tackled by five demons, who held him until their brother picked up the Grimoire and shimmered out. Their mission completed, the rest of the demons shimmered out, their numbers dwindle but despite their loss of comrades, they had finally regained the Grimoire.  
  
"Dammit!" Piper yelled, "we could've had it"  
  
"Piper, relax, were not done yet," Cole said, "lets go back to the Manor, and figure out what evil is up to, once we know their plan, we'll have a better idea of how to stop them." ***  
  
"They are trying to do WHAT!," Leo yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Elder Wyatt, but its true, I overheard the Gargoyles talking, and word is that the Higher Councils of Evil wanted the Grimoire back so that they could ressurect the Five Strongest Sources, and use them to destroy good, as we know it, starting with the Charmed Ones, and then us."  
  
"I see, don't worry about it, we'll find a way through this," Leo said.  
  
Chris orbed into Heaven having "heard" what was going on and asked,  
  
"Do you want me to go and tell them?"  
  
"No, Chris, I think I should do this one," Leo replied.  
  
"Sir you do know that that is against all of the rules," Chris said.  
  
"I understand the rules, but none of the other Elders are married to witches, and none of them have baby boys at home to worry about, I will tell the sister about this, and I will see my son and wife, is that a problem WHITELIGHTER?"  
  
"No Leo, its not" Chris answered with a smirk.  
  
Just then Leo orbed out. ***  
  
"So, we don't have any information in the Book of Shadows about the Grimoire, and Cole you don't know enough about the spells within the Grimoire to determine what the demons are up to," Piper said.  
  
"It doesn't matter what he knows, I know what the problem is," Leo said as he appeared in a myriad of blue orbs.  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled, as she ran to embrace her husband, the two shared a passionate kiss, when Jack said,  
  
"For the love of God get a room."  
  
The others laughed, "it's good to have them laughing" Leo thought, "they are going to be in for a lot of trouble when I tell them what is happening, it best that relax a little bit." As his thought ended, the small talk began.  
  
"So Leo, how do you like being an Elder?" Cole asked.  
  
"It's got it's perks, but I miss my family, Cole how do you like being immortal."  
  
"It's got it's perks, but I miss the idea of eternal peace," Cole said mocking Leo.  
  
As the talk continued, Jack leaned against the wall, it was incredibly difficult for him being here. He knew he was family, but he didn't know these people, he knew his own family, his mother, his father, and brother, but this was totally new to him. Ever since he has received his powers he had been worried about his family, being as powerful as he was he was going to attract the attention of demons and warlocks, who will either want to kill him and take his powers or force him to join them. The easiest may to get to him would be to threaten his family, but Jack didn't have the time to worry about this, there were bigger fish to fry, like the demons and the Grimoire. Jack stepped off of the wall and said,  
  
"Look, I'm sorry to break up this little reunion, but if I'm not mistaken we've got a job to do, Leo you said you knew what the demons were up to?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but who are you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you an Elder, doesn't that mean you're supposed to know everything that's going on with your charges, not to mention you wife?" Jack retorted.  
  
Leo, looking defeated, turned to the sisters and appealed,  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He's our cousin," Paige said.  
  
"Our part demon, witch, and warlock cousin," Phoebe added.  
  
"Oh, Cole's 'protégé' " Leo asked.  
  
"Yes that would be my protégé, Jack O'Brien."  
  
"Fine, nice to meet you Jack, what I'm about to tell you is shocking, and quite possibly one of the greatest evils you've ever fought," Leo stated.  
  
"Come on Leo, it can't be any worse than the Source, whom we killed three separate times," Paige said with a glance at Cole.  
  
Cole cringed at the thought of his possession, it wasn't his fault, but it still hurt to think about what he had been.  
  
"That's just it, the demonic community wanted the Grimoire for the resurrection spells. They plan to revive the five most powerful Sources to have ever ruled the Underworld, the concept is mind boggling, but it will work, and the combined power of the five Sources will surely be enough to destroy you if your not prepared."  
  
"So what do you suggest," Phoebe asked, "How do we prepare for this type of threat."  
  
"The magic you hold within you at this time is not going to be enough to stop all five of them, you must train, if I am correct, you have approximately 3 days until it Evil will have everything they need to activate the spell. You must increase your powers, brew potions, and be ready to defeat this evil."  
  
Jack smiled, he knew this was going to be dangerous but he was excited, it must have been his demonic self craving battle. He then spoke,  
  
"Alright girls, Cole, I'll see you in three days, Cole you know where to find me," Jack flickered out.  
  
"He's heading to the Wasteland, the train conditions there are spectacular, girls, tomorrow starts day one, right Leo?" Cole asked.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Girls use day one to brew your potions and find your spells, at dawn of day two, I'll be here to take you to train in the Wasteland, be ready," Cole said as he blurred away.  
  
Now it was only Leo and the sisters, standing there thinking, looking for answers,  
  
"So Leo, do you have to go now,?" Piper asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so, but could I see Wyatt for a few minutes?"  
  
"Sure lets go.".  
  
As Leo and Piper left the attic Paige asked Phoebe,  
  
"Do you think we can do this?"  
  
"Oh come on Paige, of course we can," Phoebe said as she left the attic, now she only had to convince herself of that fact.  
  
"Thanks Pheebs"  
  
"No Problem! That's what sisters are for!" Phoebe yelled from the foot of the stairs.  
  
Paige walked over to the Book, she was worried, she had no idea how she was going to deal with this, her and Phoebe didn't have "firepower" like Piper, Cole, and Jack. She began to flip through the Book, then she saw a spell that just might help,  
  
"Hmm I wonder what this'll do," Paige said, as she orbed out to find the ingredients to a spell she had never actually seen in the book before.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Three Days

Evil Times Five  
  
I do not own Charmed  
  
Chapter 3: Three days.  
  
Day One  
  
Jack stood alone in the Wasteland. He had his eyes closed and his blond hair blew in the wind. He slowly brought up his right hand, and then his left. He tensed his muscles and formed two energy balls, one in each hand. As he held them he opened his eyes and suddenly let out a yell, he force the two balls together, forcing them to grow. His muscles bulged under the strain. Once they had joined he held his hands over his head, the energy ball floated between them, he began to focus more energy into it until the energy ball was massive, when it had reached its capacity he threw it, and it collided with another cliff causing it to explode.  
  
"Nice Jack, your getting good at this," Cole said as he blurred in.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think that now is the time for praise, I have to get stronger," Jack replied.  
  
"I know Jack, take it easy, your doing fine," Cole said. Cole knew in his mind what the truth was. This battle didn't depend on himself, or the Charmed Ones, Jack was from the line of a Source, his power was incredible, he just hadn't realized it yet. Jack was on a dark road. Cole knew Jack, possibly better than anyone, he had gone through exactly what Jack had. Jack was a demon, an incredibly powerful one, but he also has the soul of a man, a good man, one who wants to protect, but at times demonic urges can be too strong, and what happens to a man who can no longer contain his demons? His demons contain him, but that just may be what he needed to stop the clan of Sources. If Jack were to totally give in to his demonic self, like Cole had when he fought Sikes, he may be able to stop him. This wasn't something that Cole had ever wanted to suggest, but he felt he had to, the only question in his mind was that, if Jack let the demon take control, would he be able to influence him, and would he ever be able to regain control of him body. These questions bounced around in Cole's head until he made a decision, then he said,  
  
"Jack come here, we need to talk." *** ".some pigs feet, and a pinch of Ginger, and that should be it!" Paige said.  
  
"Yep, we're done but no where near ready," Piper said, "We've only got tonight, before Cole comes to get us."  
  
"I think its kind of nice of him to offer to help us train, I mean the Demonic Wasteland, we get to go there, and we're not even Demons!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, you do remember that you've been there before, remember, when Cole was trying to contact you after we had vanquished him as the Source." Paige added.  
  
"Yeah its funny, the first time Cole trained me, we were getting ready to battle the Source for the first time."  
  
"Yeah that's right, that was the same time that we switched bodies," Paige exclaimed with a pout.  
  
"Look, I'm going to go check on Wyatt," Piper said, "I think it'd be a good idea if we all get some rest, I mean Cole's going to be here at the crack of dawn, and were gonna need energy for some kick ass demonic training. So I bid you all good night," She said with a comical bow, and continued up the stairs."  
  
"That goes for me too, Paige, I'm exhausted," Phoebe said with a loud yawn, "I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Paige stood alone in the kitchen as though she was pondering something. She had found all of the ingredients for the mysterious spell in the Book of Shadows. It was a risk, the spell was complicated in the wording, if she was right, she would be able to say this spell, and be able to augment her current power, but if she was wrong, this spell could totally erase her powers forever, she sat down to think some more, the only thing she didn't actually understand was which power be augmented. If is boosted her orbing power that wouldn't do her any good, but if it was her version of telekinesis that was augmented, that that could be helpful. Finally she decided, she stepped back and brew the potion, when it was finished she transferred the liquid into a bottle, corked it, and threw it at her feet. As smoke began to rise, she chanted the words of the spell,  
  
The Greatest evil shall be done,  
The Greatest Good must be done,  
If I am the one,  
Grant my powers an extra boost,  
One that will come to good use.  
  
The wind picked up and engulfed Paige, she didn't know what happened, but she didn't feel any different, she tried using her powers, and they all worked. She went to bed, figuring that the spell hadn't actually worked. Little did the youngest sister know, that she had finally played into Destiny's hand, and was truly about to take Prue's place as Super Witch, in the Triumvirate that is the Power of Three.  
  
***  
  
Night had fallen on the Wasteland, but the demonic duo were still at work. Cole's request of Jack had hit him hard. Jack had never actually taken the form of his demonic self, but he had toned into the extra power that it held before. Often when angry and consumed with hate, the demon would take advantage of the situation and find an outlet, a way through Jack's psyche, and take control of Jack's body. It had happened before, when some kids beat up his little brother, Matt. Jack's anger flowed through him, and the demon took over, he led Jack to the kids, and when Jack found them, they never bothered anyone again. When that happened, Jack didn't know what it was, he decided to hold in his feelings, but when Cole asked him to attempt to transform, he was worried.  
  
"What if I lose control? Huh? Its happened before! If I actually transform into it, then how do you know that I will ever be able to come back. The Demon has been locked within me since I was born, that's sixteen years of confinement, when it gets out and takes a form of its own, its definitely not going to want to go back!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Jack I understand what you're saying, but I'm suggesting that you transform, and that take the Demon over. If you could operate your demonic body the way you operate your human body, you will truly be unstoppable. I will not let it conquer you, I swear. All you need to do is find a trigger, rage, sadness, pain, whatever you need. Please, all I ask of you is that you try."  
  
"Fine," Jack said, "I will."  
  
Jack took a few steps away from Cole, and silently prayed that he wouldn't regret this. Then he closed his eyes, and thoughts ran through his head, the emotion flowed over him like water, he saw images he never wanted to see, his parents dead, his brother impaled, his friends massacred, and the next this he knew, he opened his light blue eyes, and as the tears rolled out, he yelled, he yelled nothing in particular, just a simple cry of pain, pain he knew he must stop, and that emotion pushed him over the brink, as he was releasing his primal cry, his body began to change, he grew taller, from his already tall stature of six foot two, to six foot five. His blond hair disappear, and his eyes turned a cold black. His muscles bulged with excess strength, and his skin turned a charcoal, and tribal markings began to draw themselves all over his body in a glowing white, it truly would have been a beautiful peace of art if Jack hadn't been able to raise the dead with the evil Cole could feel him emitting.  
  
Then, when the transformation was complete, Cole stood his ground, and asked, "Jack. are you there, come on buddy, I know you can do it."  
  
Then the Demon spoke, "Jack is here, but not in control," the demon laughed maniacally, "If you want his human, come and get him."  
  
"Shut up asshole, I know he's in there, I've been in the exact same position as he is, when ever Belthazor would take over me, now what is your now demon?" Cole asked.  
  
"I have none, since my human self was not born a demon, he was never given a demonic alias, but that won't keep me from eating your heart, half breed."  
  
"Oh shut up," Cole said as he waved his arm and the demon flew backwards. "I know, I'll give you a name. We'll call you Bantor, since your obviously going to make a lot of noise. Now, if you want to continue your worthless existence, let Jack take over."  
  
"Whose gonna make me? You?"  
  
Cole answered by simply forming any energy ball.  
  
"Fine, Bantor is gone"  
  
"Jack you there?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yeah its me, how do I look?"  
  
"Magnificent, you're definitely from a high blood line."  
  
"Whatever, I'm changing back."  
  
As Jack returned to his human form he asked Cole,  
  
"Now what"  
  
"Now my friend, you practice, make it second nature, train your transformation to be a matter of pure instinct."  
  
"Ok, but what are you gonna do Cole, you haven't really done a whole lot of training?"  
  
"I'm gonna go get the girls," he replied with a smile.  
  
***  
  
In the deepest levels of the underworld, demons were hard at work preparing for the resurrection of their former leaders. Preparations were being made, human sacrifices were being gathered, blood was being spilled, an overall sense of "happiness" had spread over the populous of the underworld. They were about to make the most amazing come back ever, and not even the Charmed Ones would be able to stop them. Despite all the work being done, the demons were no wear near being ready. They had managed to gather the ingredients for the resurrection spell except for two, the "dark orb" of a darklighter, and the tongue of a leprechaun. The darklighter orb was easy to obtain in theory, but every time the low level demons "trap" one it disappeared. The Leprechaun tongue was a totally different story. Leprechaun's are tricksters, but are generally good creatures, spreading their luck to every good person, since the whole world of good magic was on alert for demons, due to the warnings of the Elders, Leprechaun's had gone into hiding, no demon had seen a single Leprechaun, even in Ireland, where you are supposed to be able to find a Leprechaun under any old rock. Another problem Saurus had run into that he had not expected was that the resurrection spell was written in an ancient language that even he didn't know.  
  
"May the devil damn this book," Saurus yelled, "I'm the one who orchestrated this plan and I cannot even decrypt this damn spell. It ridiculous, if this were not our only chance at striking back against Good, then I would drop this damn book like a good habit!"  
  
"Saurus, be patient my brother," an "elder" demon said, trying to calm Saurus, "these things take time, your "suffering" will be worth it in the end, think of it brother, the death of the Charmed Ones, the plague of our evil, the ones who keep us from spreading hate and fear across the mass, when they are finally dead, how beautiful will that be?"  
  
"Yes, it will be quite a show, I can hardly wait, the Charmed Ones will finally pay for their actions, if they think that they can keep us from getting away with murder, by murdering us they've got another thing coming, they will suffer dearly for they actions" Saurus said with a diabolical smirk, and continued to read the spell and translate it into today's demonic language.  
  
***  
  
Day Two  
  
Cole blurred into the living room of the manor. He was excited, the minute he saw Jack transformed into "Bantor" he knew that they had a chance, but he also knew that Jack wasn't going to be able to do it alone, five separate Sources, that is an incredible amount of power, and evil to fight. The Girls were going to have to be able to vanquish at least one, Cole figured he could defeat one on his own and weaken another before he gave out, Jack on his own could take two, but as Bantor, Cole didn't want to think of the possibilities, none the less, The Girls were going to have to be able to fight, and that means, that they must get stronger on their own, the power of three is great, but its nothing if one sister is too weak to defend herself on her own. As his thought train ended, he stopped walking around, and yelled,  
  
"GIRLS! Are you ready?"  
  
"We're coming Cole!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Cole heard their footsteps pattering around upstairs, eventually they made it down the stairs, and Cole could not believe what he saw.  
  
"Look at you," Cole yelled, obviously appalled, "Your all dressed like your going to work, Phoebe, your wearing heels."  
  
"So, what's the problem Cole, this is how we always dress," Paige said.  
"I know, and its great when your living day to day lives, but today, you are going to the DEMONIC WASTELANDS, to train for your battle against FIVE DIFFEREST SOURCES OF ALL EVIL! So get your buts back up stairs, and put on something less "prissy" your about to go through boot camp, Jack's ready, he's gonna help too, so come on, go, get your butts up their and change."  
  
As the girls scurried upstairs, Cole thought to himself,  
  
"I REALLY hope the Bantor is as powerful as I think he can be."  
  
***  
"Alright girls, I guess the first thing we should get down to is hand to hand combat. Phoebe you already excel in this particular area, so you can help me with your sisters."  
  
"Yeah, that's great Cole, but where's Jack?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Training."  
  
"I figured that, but WHERE is he training?"  
  
"Off in another part of the Wastelands?"  
  
"WHY, he didn't want to train with us," Paige asked.  
  
"No its not that," Cole trailed off.  
  
"THEN WHAT?" Piper asked.  
  
"Look, I don't know how to explain this to you, but I asked Jack to harness his Demonic self, you know, like I used to have Belthazor."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Paige asked.  
  
"I wanted to make sure that we had as much power going into this battle as possible. With Jack in his demonic form, and using all of his power, it will be easier for us to vanquish the five Sources."  
  
"Ok, that's fine," the sisters said in unison.  
  
"What your not mad that I asked your cousin to become a full fledged demon, complete with demonic form." Cole asked.  
  
"No, why would we," Piper said, "Jack is our cousin, and we've talked amongst ourselves about this, now its just like it was with Paige, we love Jack, more than you could guess, but we're just not overly concerned about him since we've only known him for a manner of days. Jack is his own person, he's a powerful demon/witch/warlock, and because of that we have no power over him. We want him to do whatever makes him happy."  
  
"Ok sounds good."  
  
***  
As the sisters began their training, Jack was off in the distance, far away from the Charmed Ones, practicing his transformations. It was becoming increasingly easier for him to switch back and forth between his "Selves" and he could definitely feel his power increase when he changed. He also noticed that since his first transformation he had gained other abilities. Not really powers, but senses, instincts, he could feel the good in people, and the evil. Much like Cole could do when he help find the really murderer who had "framed" Prue, before Piper's wedding. The only thing Jack was uncomfortable with was that for a few brief seconds when he changed, he could feel Bantor attempt to take over, it was getting easier for him to keep Bantor off, but it was still unsettling. Jack transformed back and forth once again a couple more times, then he stopped, stepped back, and sat on a rock. He was exhausted, as he wiped sweat off of his blond eye brow he closed his eyes and thought of home. He missed his friends, and his family. He loved being here with Cole and the sisters, but he needed to get back. When he left he hadn't given his friends any warning, and that didn't bode well for his relationship with a certain brunette by the name of Caitlin O'Reilly. Jack had kept his mouth shut about his girlfriend to Cole and the sisters, Jack never was really open with his emotions, except to Caitlin, she was everything to him, and he really wanted to get back to see her. If he had ever had to hide for awhile, and couldn't explain to her, he would usually have his best friend prepared with an excuse. Daniel, the one guy Jack ever called his best friend. The minute Jack got back he was going to flicker over to his house and tell him about his powers. The thing his, that Jack was nervous at all. Daniel had seen Jack at his absolute worst, and he knew that there was something living inside of him, that they really didn't know how to explain, so he was just excited. When Jack finished his thought, he stood back up, and got back to business.  
  
***  
  
As the Charmed Ones trained for their battle, time dwindle short. The Demons were picking up speed in their search for the final two ingredients, until the moment that a demon walked into the chambers that Saurus was preparing in and said,  
  
"Saurus, we have managed to gather the rest of the ingredients"  
  
"Excellent, now all I have to do is translate the rest of this blasted SPELL." ***  
  
Day three  
  
The sisters had used the entirety of day two honing their hand to hand combat skills, now day three was going to be used for powers. Piper was the only sister with actual firepower, or so they thought. Phoebe was the only sister with NO offensive power to speak of. Sure, her premonitions and levitation help, but if she plans to survive the coming events, she must develop some kind of "muscle." Cole had the girls practicing what they could already do, and he had meditating, searching her soul for some kind of power that would help her in the battle. As Cole walked by Paige and Piper, evaluating their actions, he stopped by Paige and said,  
  
"Alright Paige, show me what you've got"  
  
"Ok, but remember you asked for it," she replied.  
  
Paige had been focusing on orbing more than one object at a time, without calling for it. Paige relaxed herself, and then began to concentrate. All of a sudden, as Paige put out her hands, a beam of orbs burst out, and flew towards a rock, destroying it on contact.  
  
"Paige, how the hell did you do that!" Cole asked, while her two sisters stood in the back ground with their jaws hitting the floor.  
  
"Well," she said, "I kind of cast a little spell," holding her thumb and index finger and inch apart, "to help my powers grow faster, to help for the battle."  
  
"PAIGE," Piper yelled, "you can't do that, its against the rules or something, your supposed to let them grow naturally, and if you CHEAT like that it only messes your own personal progress up."  
  
"Yeah Paige, not to mention how unfair it is to your sister who doesn't have any powerful powers," Phoebe said in anger.  
  
Just then, right as she finished her sentence, Phoebe's new power emerged. Spiked mountains of ice began to shoot out of the ground.  
  
"Um Phoebe," Cole said, "I think you found a new power, looks like cyrokinesis."  
  
"Yay" Phoebe yelled, in her joy she ran and gave Cole a hug and a passionate kiss. Just as she realized what she had done she pulled away, ran her fingers through her hair and asked, "What's next?  
  
Cole smiling, said, "Practice, make it perfect, we've only got a few hours left." ***  
  
Jack sat alone on his rock. Jack had mastered his demonic form and increased his powers, he no longer felt he had limits, due to the fact that his "rock" is a mere plateau in the middle of the Wastelands, a plateau caused by his tremendous out put of power. Jack was confident, he knew that he could hold up his end of the battle, yet he was still worried, not for himself, but for his cousins. He knew Cole was invincible, and he had a feeling that he was going to be much more difficult to kill than your average demon, his cousins on the other hand, were as vulnerable as a new born, and if any thing were to happen to them he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He was just going to have to hope for he best and do the best he could to protect his new family.  
  
***  
  
The Sisters were at their peak. Each had an offensive power, and each was in their peak physical condition. They were physically ready to face the five Sources, emotionally however, was a different question. The sisters were scared. They didn't know how to get through this, when they barely made it through the first time they killed a Source.  
  
"Look, you can't sit in a slump for your final hours before the centuries greatest battle!" Cole said.  
  
"Yes we can, because we're girls, and we can be emotional when we want to," Phoebe said, "So you go away you big mean man, and bring us our cousin."  
  
"Fine, I'm going." ***  
  
"Jack your cousins want to see you," Cole said, as he blurred onto a cliff near Jack's plateau, "So I'm guessing your solitary training went well."  
  
"It went great Cole," Jack said with a grim look on his face, "are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Cole said.  
  
"Good, lets go," Jack replied. They both blurred and flickered out. ***  
  
"I'VE DONE IT," Saurus yelled.  
  
"Done what sir?" a demon asked.  
  
"I've completed the translation of the spell, now we can finally resurrect the Five Sources, call the councils, we cast the spell now."  
  
***  
  
As Cole, Jack, and the sisters sat in silence, simply enjoying the presence of one another when they heard the words echo through the Wastelands. The words were in an ancient tongue, but the warriors each knew what they meant,  
  
Itare mon tabit con  
  
Get abi hirun ton dare  
Mos fili son bate ronte  
  
Sorae bot Ite SON KATEIT  
  
The world began to shake, in Saurus' lair five dark clouds appeared and a shroud of darkness engulfed the planet. The five were here.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. TheBattleTheTruthTheHope

Evil Times Five  
  
I Do Not Own Charmed  
  
Special Thanks to NotAlwaysaDemon for without her I may never have finished this story.  
  
Chapter 4: The Battle, The Truth, The Hope.  
  
Saurus gazed in amazement at his work taking shape. He was in ecstasy, he had finally achieved his goal, and he would be made legend for it. As the winds subsided five figures stood in the midst. The five, greatest Sources of all Evil were alive once more, and bound to need some explanation for what had been going on lately, except one. Saurus recognized him almost immediately. It was the latest Source, the one who the Charmed Ones had actually had to vanquish three times before he stayed dead, Saurus was ashamed for not realizing sooner that he was perhaps the greatest of all Sources.  
  
"Welcome Sources," Saurus said, "We have much to discuss, please follow me into my inner sanctum, I feel that you all could possibly use some nutrients after being dead, some of you have been dead for centuries."  
  
"Who are you demon? And why have you brought us here?" one asked.  
  
"Yes Source, that will all be explained, but to prevent confusion, maybe we should disclose the names you had had before your individual coronations?"  
  
"An excellent idea Saurus," the latest Source said through his disfigured face, "I will go last."  
  
After a long silence, none of the Sources truly wanting to give up their anonymity, one spoke, "I was the Source of all Evil in the early 1600s. I brought great evil to this plane, until I was vanquished, I used to be known as Varex."  
  
"I believe I was Source for 300 years before Varex killed me," another said, "I was known as Kotor"  
  
After two had shown their willingness to disclose their identities, the other two came forward revealing themselves as Sulthor and Roque.  
  
The four former Sources, and Saurus turned to the last Source. He gazed upon them as they awaited his words. As he removed his hood, exposing his hideous face, his twisted mouth opened.  
  
"Now, that you inferior, poor excuses for demons have revealed your names, you shall address me as Source. I was the last, I was the greatest, I survived the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good magic to ever be known three times, and I have been revived once more. So, to you I am Source, together, we are the death of the Charmed Ones, and the possibly the last hope for evil. Saurus, what's been going on?"  
  
***  
  
The sisters three, sat with the demons two waiting. They were still thinking about what had happened. They knew the spell had been cast. They knew that there were five Sources of all Evil walking the Earth. The only thing they didn't know is, why the battle hadn't begun yet. It was frustrating for them, it was like the calm before the storm, all of the waiting in anticipation was awful, it made the five warriors cringe at the very thought.  
  
"Cole! What the hell is taking so long," Jack yelled, pacing.  
  
Since he had unleashed Bantor, he had noticed a lack of control over himself. He was more emotional, easily angered, less patient. He wasn't worried, he did have a presence of pure evil dwelling within him.  
  
"Jack relax, it seems we have time. I don't think that they're coming for us right away, so I think we should just go back to the manor to wait."  
  
"No," Jack said, "You go back to the manor, I've got to go see someone, its important."  
  
"Fine, but be listening," Cole said, almost protectively.  
  
As they got ready to leave Phoebe grabbed Jack's shoulder.  
  
"You ok Cuss?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Phoebe puts her hands on Jack's cheeks, holding his face two inches from hers to help eye contact.  
  
"We're gonna be fine, we will win, and in the end, through the battle, you have your cousins, we've known each other for a matter of days, but I'm your big cousin, and I love you like a little brother, and," Phoebe laughed, "even though your far more powerful than me, I'm gonna do everything it takes to keep you safe."  
  
Jack stared for a moment into her brown eyes with he blue ones. He knew it was true, and for the first time in his life, he felt safe, like nothing could hurt him. There had only been two other times in his life when he had felt this, once with his mother, and the other, with Caitlin, who he really needed to see before this went down.  
  
"Thank you Phoebe, that means a lot, but I really need to see someone before this starts, so go grab Cole, and I'll see you in a bit."  
  
He hugged Phoebe, stepped back, and flickered out.  
  
***  
  
It was late, when Jack materialized outside her house. He had told him mother everything, and surprisingly, she accepted it, and was happy for him, knowing that this was what he wanted. His mother would explain it to his father, and his father to his brother, but that's not what he was thinking about. He was thinking about her. He didn't flicker in, he just stood there, in the rain, pondering his relationship with her. She was the girl he loved, he had never felt like this before, they had gotten together just three months before he had left, and he had been a total idiot and forgotten to call. He was afraid of what she might say when she wakes up to his face.  
  
He began to nod his head from side to side in shame, and flickered in. The room was dark, she was asleep.  
  
"God she's beautiful," he thought.  
  
Even when she was asleep she took his breath away. He walk over to her bed and knelt down beside her. His long black coat made him almost invisible. He leaned over to her sleeping face, and kissed her cheek softly. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to speak to her. It was selfish, but it had to be done. As he leaned back, away from her she began to stir. He took off his gloves, and stroked her face. In the three months they were together, if there was one thing Jack knew, it was this: she love the way he touched her face. She always said, that it was incredible that someone who was powerful as Jack was, and such a soft touch. He knew she'd recognize his touch, and she did.  
  
As Caitlin awoke, she saw Jack's face, and said questioningly,  
  
"Jack, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, its me girlie, is that you?" he said teasingly.  
  
"Oh my God! Jack, it is you!"  
  
She sprung up, and grab Jack's soldiers, trapping him in a hug, he never was to be released from. After a few moments, she pulled back, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" she asked quietly, so as not to wake her parents."  
  
Jack's smile faded from his face, when he began,  
  
"Caitlin, there are some things I need to tell you, but first I want you to know, that I love you. No matter what your reaction from what I'm about to tell you, I love you more than anything, you make me feel whole, and I am so very sorry for leaving and not telling you."  
  
"Jack." she said trailing off, "What's wrong?"  
  
So Jack told her. He told her about Cole, about his heritage, about his powers, about his adventures. He told her about his cousins, and their powers. And finally he told her about the evil he had to soon face.  
  
After a few moments she spoke. She wasn't nervous, more like overwhelmed, and a bit disbelieving.  
  
"So your telling me, that your part demon, witch, and warlock, but you call yourself more of a demon than a witch."  
  
"Well technically, I'm more witch than demon, but the demonic part overwhelms the fact that I'm a witch also."  
  
"Jack, sweetheart, did you hit your head?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said innocently, not fully comprehending her disbelief. "Here let me show you,"  
  
Jack stood up from her bed and held his hand out. He hope he was doing the right thing, and in an instant, he formed an energy ball.  
  
"Oh my God," Caitlin yelped, but she wasn't scared, or intimidate by Jack, in fact she was intrigued, and a little turned on. "Jack, its true, you do have powers."  
  
"That I do, so look, Cate, I've got to get back to my cousins, but are we alright?"  
  
"Jack we are more than alright. You're like a super hero, your saving the world, and you're my boyfriend, and I love you. I'm a little scared for you, but I know you'll be ok."  
  
Jack gleamed. He was ecstatic, he was actually going to be able to keep a little normality in his life in the form of Caitlin. He finally felt better. He had the love of his life back, and he was going to be able to go into battle, with everything fine in his head. He walked over to Caitlin who had stood up, and embraced her. He whispered in her ear,  
  
"Caitlin, I've got to go and see my cousins, but I want you to know I love you, and I'll see you when the battle is over. Oh, and don't worry about when I disappear, its one of my powers. I love you." He kissed her cheek, and flickered out.  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think he is?" Piper asked, pacing around the conservatory.  
  
Cole was leaning against the wall of the doorway with his eyes closed in deep meditation, "I'm sure he's fine, Piper, Jack's a big demon, he can take care of himself."  
  
"Hey Cole, don't forget, Jack's not just a demon, he's part witch," Piper snapped waving her finger with a smirk."  
  
"Of course he is, and that's exactly why you don't need to worry about him."  
  
Phoebe and Paige were just sitting on the conservatory sofa when Chris orbed in.  
  
"So how you doing," Chris asked.  
  
"Oh were doing just fine," Paige said nodding sarcastically, "were only just about to go into battle, and the only guidance we've gotten is from a "reformed demon" which is in my opinion a little disconcerting."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I've been up there," Chris said pointing, "The elders are none to happy about you three going into the Demonic Wastelands."  
  
"Hey, you tell them it was my idea!" Cole snapped, removing his weight from the wall. "I took the sisters to the Wastelands to train, uninterrupted, and if the old farts have a problem with it, maybe they can invite me up there and I can."  
  
Cole's rant was cut short as Leo orbed in, and said with a smirk "Easy Cole, watch your blood pressure."  
  
"Leo!" Piper exclaimed hopping the couch she had recently sat down in. The two embraced and shared a kiss.  
  
"So" Leo said with a sigh, "You all ready?"  
  
"They're ready," Cole said.  
  
"Did I ask you, Cole" Leo said smirking.  
  
"I didn't ask you to my friend," Cole said shifting his weight.  
  
"Ok ok enough bonding," Phoebe said, "Leo what do you know?"  
"Not much, all we know is that the "Sources" are being informed about what's been going on here, the battle will start soon."  
  
"Good," a voice said.  
  
Just then Jack flickered in.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"Sure you are," Chris said.  
  
"Watch your mouth Whitelighter, I bet that I've got just enough power to kill your already dead butt, and erase your sorry soul from existence. So just remember I'M NOT YOUR CHARGE, so you can keep your opinions to yourself."  
  
Chris' head fell in discouragement.  
  
"Jack you ok?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm fine Phoebe," Jack exclaimed, "I'm not nervous, I was perfectly happy on the flicker over, I just don't appreciate being told how ready I am for combat, by a pacifist, it irritates me."  
  
The others laughed, Leo looked at them and was happy. He wasn't so sure about Jack at first, but the effect he's been having on the family was a good one. There wasn't anything the family could now but wait for evil to make the first move.  
  
***  
  
"So, as you can see," Saurus said, "evil has had a tremendous decline."  
  
"Obviously." Kotor said.  
  
"Now," Sulthor began, "What are we up against."  
  
"Three witches, the Charmed Ones, one half demon, and one demon/witch/warlock. The third is a mystery, those are the only magical lineage's we know of at this point. He is very powerful, but young, if we were to, wound him emotionally, he would possibly be motivated to join us," Saurus stated.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Roque asked.  
  
"His family, a mother and a father, and a brother." None of these people have magical powers, they are easy prey."  
  
***  
They merely sat, the greatest magical warriors of all time sat in the conservatory of the Halliwell Manor waiting. They had been doing a lot of this lately, and frankly, they were all fed up with it. Tempers were rising high, especially within the demons. Cole had stated it before, waiting is one thing he was never good at. The sisters stared at the conservatory floor from the sofa, Leo and Cole stood in the corner playing Rock-paper-scissors, Chris was meditating in cloud of blue and white orbs, and Jack, Jack kept creating energy balls, and extinguishing them. Just then, as if he had snapped out of a coma, Jack snapped to attention, and said,  
  
"Something's wrong.Oh my god.no" and then he flickered out.  
  
"Cole, what was that?" Piper asked.  
  
"Nothing good," Cole said, obviously knowing more than he let on.  
  
"Cole, you need to tell us, if you know, what just happened with Jack," Phoebe said.  
  
"Jack has a link, a.psychic link, to his family, his brother especially, I think something has happened to them."  
  
"Then why are we standing here, we have to help them! Why aren't you worried, Cole?" Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Because Phoebe," Cole snapped, "They are already gone, and Jack needs to be alone for a few minutes, so that he can process what has happened to him, he just lost his entire past."  
  
"Cole, you will take us to him right NOW." Phoebe said.  
  
Their eyes locked, and Cole thought for a moment, he analyzed how serious she was, and made his decision.  
  
"Follow me," he said as he blurred out.  
  
***  
  
When they appeared, they wished they hadn't. Jack was in his home's living room, kneeling in his parent ashes. They were gone, the only family he had known until recently, the man and the woman who raised him to be strong and decent, they were gone, they had died needless deaths, and it was because of Jack, or so he thought.  
  
He kneeled their silently, and then a tear rolled down his cheek, and he said,  
  
"I can't find Matthew."  
  
"Jack," Leo asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"MY BROTHER LEO! I can't find his pile of ashes, but I can't feel him any more either, they probably killed him some where else."  
  
"Jack," Paige started,  
  
"Save it Paige, my mom and my dad are gone. Oh my God they're gone, no they can't be, good lord no."  
  
They looked at Jack, this powerhouse of a man, on his knees, bawling, and no one could blame him, no one deserves this kind of pain.  
  
Cole stepped toward him, "Jack." he said as he reached towards him,  
  
"Get away from me Cole! This is your fault! You brought me into this world, you unlocked my powers, it was all you, on you goddamn quest for redemption, and now my parents are dead, and I cant find my brother, he is my baby brother, and I can't find him I've always been able to find him! Do you realize that? Do you? I can't feel his presence, Matty's gone too, I have no one."  
  
"Jack, that's not true, your not alone, you have us, we're your cousins, you have Cole, we're not gonna let anything happen to you," Phoebe said, stepping towards Jack.  
  
Jack stood up, and stared at his new family, he felt awful, and Bantor was banging against his mind trying to be released, it was so painful for him, because he wanted to let the demon out, but he knew that the consequences would be unimaginable if he did. Phoebe moved closer to him, and opened her arms, and the two embraced. Jack held onto his cousin as if he would be pulled into hell itself if he let go. And with his head on her shoulder, he cried, and as he cried Paige and Piper moved over to him and held onto him, trying however they could to cushion their cousins loss.  
  
Cole stared at the four of them and blurred out, Leo followed.  
  
***  
  
They appeared on the edge of the Grand Canyon.  
  
"Cole what Jack said, he didn't mean it," Leo said.  
  
"He may not have meant it Leo, but that doesn't make him wrong, I got those people killed."  
  
"Cole, you can't think of it that way, you gave Jack purpose, and you gave the sisters a cousin, and more family."  
  
"You're. wait a minute, why you doing this, you have no obligation to help me, you may actually get kicked out of the elders for it."  
"Cole I don't have friends, you know that, you and I are totally different, but you are my friend, you are my only friend, no matter how many times you screw up, I will always be your friend."  
  
"Thanks Leo."  
  
The two blurred and orbed back to Jack's home.  
  
***  
  
Now that everyone had reassembled back at the O'Brien house, there was a pressing matter at hand: What happens to Jack? His parents and brother were dead, and he was a minor, he couldn't live at his house by himself, the government wouldn't permit it. He could live with his godparents, but that was something Jack never wanted to do, especially now that he had powers. The ideal would be for him to be able to live with Cole and be able to see his cousins in San Francisco, but if he did that, he'd have to leave his school, and all of his friends, not to mention Caitlin, of course he could always flicker back to Maryland in an instant.but that's just no the same. On the other hand, he was feeling better about not being alone, but he just didn't want to go back to his regular life, he had been changed forever, and there was no going back to the way he was before. So after a good think, and analysis of the situation he knew what he had to do.  
  
Jack waved his hand, and three corpses appeared, one his mother's, one his father's, and the third was his brother's. Each body had a bullet hole in it. Jack then waved his hand once more, and made some of his parent's things disappear.  
  
"Uh.Jack? What're you up to?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I'm staging my family's deaths, making it look like a robbery."  
  
"Ok, so the police will show up later on, and see that your parents and brother were killed in a burglary gone bad, and you'll have been in San Francisco, but are you really ready to do this?" Paige asked.  
  
"Paige, I've got to, I mean the way I figure it, is that, I have to leave here, there are too many memories. I'll inherit all of my family's things, all their money and all of their properties. I don't really want to do this but if you'll do it, I'd like for you three to say you'll take me, as my next of kin. Don't worry," Jack laughed as he looked at the sisters, "I've seen how crowded the manor is, I need to get away, as soon as we vanquish the Sources, I'm gonna build a little house near my parents graves, on holy ground. Hopefully I'll gain enough influence in the underworld to make it understood that no blood shall be shed on any holy place, and if its done, they'll have to answer to me."  
  
"Jack, I know your hurting, but you have to finish school," Piper said.  
  
"But." Jack started.  
  
"Jack, this doesn't happen often, but Piper's right. I cannot allow you to do this, as your mentor and as your friend, your part human, you need to establish yourself, with an education, and a career," Cole said.  
  
"Cole I've got a question for you, how long do you think I'll live, if I'm right, I'm gonna stop aging in my late twenties mid thirties, and then unless a demon gets me, I'm not going to die. If I establish myself as a businessman or a lawyer, people are gonna notice that I'm not aging, and they're really gonna wonder when I'm ninety years old and I'm still looking like a young man, and besides that, I don't want to waste my time in school, I'm gonna be a warrior for the rest of my life, there is no point in my continuing a regular education. Anyway any knowledge I'll need I can always assimilate and falsify the necessary degrees."  
  
"Look, I hate to interrupt this little discussion, but they're calling for you five," Leo said.  
  
"Huh, the elders," Phoebe asked.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, Phoebe, it's the Sources."  
  
"Lets get this thing started then," Jack said.  
  
Everyone flickered, blurred, and orbed to the chosen battlegrounds: The Underworld.  
  
***  
  
As Cole, Jack, and the sisters appeared, the Sources flamed in, looking quite pleased with themselves.  
  
They the match was five on five, but despite the sisters advance in power, they were still best with the Power of Three.  
  
They stood staring at one another, the differences between good and evil were not only in morals and values, and right and wrong, but it was obvious, good was much more attractive than evil!  
  
Then Jack broke the silence, he stepped forward and said, "So which one of you tough guys, killed three unarmed, powerless people?"  
  
"I don't know about three," Kotor said, "But I burnt your mother and father to a crisp."  
  
These words his Jack like a ton of bricks. There weren't three bodies. His brother was still alive? Why couldn't he sense him?  
  
"Where is my brother scum bag?" Jack yelled.  
  
"You'll never know half breed."  
  
"TELL ME!" Jack roared, unable to hold his emotion is check.  
  
"He is nothing, he is ours, you've lost him, and its your fault," Kotor laughed.  
  
"BASTARD!" Jack yelled transforming into Bantor, he hurled energy ball after energy ball at Kotor until he was down. Jack/Bantor flickered over to him and conjured a sword. Kotor turned and tried to stab Jack/Bantor with an athame, but he flickered to the other side and decapitated him. Kotor burst into flames.  
  
Jack/Bantor transformed back, and flickered back to his family, who were all filled with mixed emotions of his actions.  
  
Jack spoke, "You've seen my power, now if you tell me what you've done with my brother, I will let me family kill you, and I won't make you perish painfully."  
  
"Jack relax, stay cool," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'm fine Pheebs," Jack whispered.  
  
Saurus, who was standing on the side was impressed by Jack's power, but he was still confident in the remaining four Sources powers. He stepped forward and spoke,  
  
"Sisters three, and traitor demons, your powers are great, but so our ours, I suggest certain terms. I suggest that since you are units of three, you each take on a single Source, I suggest, the Charmed Ones Versus Varex, the Former Belthazor against Sulthor, and Jack or Bantor, what ever you want to be called, may battle Roque."  
  
"What the hell!" Piper said. "Do you think this is a game? Is that it? Were here to kill you sorry butts, and any, there are four of you punks left, and Jack obviously can take you down on his own, so how about we sick him on your sorry butts."  
  
"Madame, I suggest you comply with our.idea. The final Source wishes the opportunity to do battle with Bantor on his own, one on one. Now unfortunately he's a bit nervous, so he wants Bantor a tad bit tired before he fights him. This will help us to rank Bantor in the demonic hierarchy." Saurus said.  
  
"I don't think so mister," Piper said.  
  
"I beg you to reconsider, if you don't, we have three hundred demons ready to attack 5 major cities if you don't comply, I know its very crude but we are evil and we want our choice to pull through."  
  
"Piper, its fine, I'll do it," Jack said.  
  
"Fine you will all be transported to three separate locations for your battles."  
  
"Hold on a second," Cole yelled, "Phoebe can I talk to you, alone?"  
  
"Cole now's not the time."  
  
"Phoebe this may be the only time."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two walked away from the others, and Cole began to speak,  
  
"Phoebe, I want you to know, that I know that you will never be with me again, and I accept that, but I will always love you, no matter what, and if I die today, I'll make sure that even if I come back again, I will stay away from you forever, but I will always be in love with you."  
  
"Cole, don't do that. I don't care that you're a demon anymore. My cousin is a demon, and I'm beginning to love him to death. I can love you, and I know I'll fall for you again, but not yet, and its gonna take awhile, but I do love you too."  
  
The two embraced and then approached their family.  
  
"This is it," Paige said.  
  
"Yeah, it looks that way," Piper said.  
  
"Good luck every one," Jack said, his face as cold as stone.  
  
"Let us begin," Saurus said wickedly.  
  
Both parties disappeared to different places of the underworld.  
  
***  
  
The Sisters appeared facing Varex, and the battle was on. The sisters had a plan. Phoebe could control her cryokinesis with her eyes, so she was in the middle, the other sisters grabbed hands, Piper holding her left and Paige holding her right, this way Paige could orb them out of harms way if need be. Varex hurled an energy ball at the sisters, Paige called for it and sent it back at the demon, but missed, Piper blew up one of the demon's arms while Phoebe projected ice bolts at Varex. They had the former Source on the run, he was missing an arm, and therefore missing a weapon. He flamed in behind the sisters, and smacked them with his remaining arm. Paige blasted him with an orb blast, as the sisters regrouped, and joined hands, Varex began to use his power of pyrokinesis, the sister caught on fire, and began to burn, with a single look from Piper, Paige and Phoebe knew what to do. The witches began to chant,  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
The flames lowered.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
The pain ceased.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
The Fire disappeared.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
Varex caught on fire.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
Varex became engulfed in the flames as the sisters stepped back.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
Varex screamed in agony.  
  
"The power of three with set us free"  
  
The ancient evil exploded, in a glorious array of orange and red spark. The sisters had won. Now they only needed to worry about Cole and Jack.  
  
***  
  
The battle had been waging for an our. It was constant guerilla tactics. One would appear behind the other and attack, the other would dodge. Both demons were exhausted. Cole had his back up against a pillar, he was breathing heavily. His shirt was torn, he'd lost his jacket about forty five minutes ago. The battle was taking a turn in Cole's favor. He couldn't see him, but Sulthor was wounded badly, and since he couldn't self heal, he was in trouble. Cole moved slightly off the wall, gritted his teeth, and glimpsed around the pillar, to see if he could spot his opponent. Just as he turned Sulthor appeared behind him, shoving an energy ball into Cole's back. Cole flew into a wall, and as he got up, the enormous burn on his back healed over, and the cuts on his hands and face sealed up also. As he stood up straight, he ripped the rest of his tattered shirt off, took a deep breath, and let out a cry that could have risen the dead. He conjured an athame and hurled an energy ball at Sulthor as he charged at him like the bull to the matador. The former Source took the energy ball square in the chest, and as he was bent over Cole stabbed him through the throat. Sulthor was gushing black blood, it was every where, covering his black cloaks, and his hands, pouring all over the floor. Sulthor looked up, and the battle's first words were spoken or rather coughed,  
  
"This isn't over, Belthazor."  
  
"Whatever Sulthor, you were never that good, I've heard stories."  
  
Cole then whipped back and landed a strong right cross to the former Source's already dislocated jaw. Cole walked over to Sulthor's limp body as it stirred searching for any remote trace of life still within his beaten carcass. Cole raised his hands and began to concentrate, he stared at his broken enemy, he smiled and said,  
  
"Trust me, I'm doing you a favor, if I didn't do it, Jack would, and trust me, he's in no mood to be gentle, especially to the people that killed his family."  
  
As Cole finished his final words, Sulthor began to burn, his entire body was soon consumed in flames from Cole's pyrokinesis. Sulthor threw an athame, at Cole just before he exploded, and pierced Cole's chest through the heart. Cole fell to his knees, the pain was excruciating, but he knew he'd live, self healing is a miraculous this, definitely not for evil doers, it would make the good guy's jobs too damn hard.  
  
***  
  
"This is getting ridiculous," Roque thought. "Come on, Bantor, are you just going to stand their all day?" Roque yelled.  
  
Roque had attempted several attacks on Jack, but nothing worked. Jack was deep in thought and wasn't responding to anything. During his training, Jack's deflection extended itself, he didn't need to wave his hand, all he needed to do was be alive. It was a little like baby Wyatt's force field, but different. You couldn't see Jack's until it was hit, it's more like a protective aura, but that wasn't something Jack was thinking about. Was Matthew alive? Could his brother have survived the carnage? If he did where was he? Did the Source's abduct him? Matt was magical too, just like Jack was, what were they doing with him if they did have him? Jack was puzzled, worried, and relieved all at the same time.  
  
Jack's mind was racing with all of the possibilities, and while it was racing, Roque was hurling fireball after fireball at the young warrior. Jack, who had been looking down the entire time looked up, his blue eyes pierced Roque through the heart, he had never, at anytime seen so much hate, so much anger, and Roque knew that he was going to catch the brunt of it, just be cause he was in range, and of course because he had been trying to kill Jack for the past couple of hours. Jack stared at the former Source, how he loathed him, for threatening innocents, for killing his mother and father, and most of all for stealing his brother. The hate consumed Jack, and Bantor emerged. Jack/Bantor said nothing, he just stood there, waiting. Suddenly Roque launched another fireball at the boy, Jack/Bantor raised his hand and caught it. He brought the ball of flames closer to his face and watched as it spun on its axis, in a way it was quite beautiful. Jack/Bantor crushed it with his hand. Just then the tribal markings covering Bantor's body began to glow. Jack/Bantor raised his and, and as his hand rose, so did Roque's body. The former Source was terrified, he couldn't move, his limbs were numb. He began to glance around, as if expecting someone to come and save him, the was no one. Anyway, everyone knows only heroes get last minute rescues. Roque stopped moving, he glanced over at Jack/Bantor, his arm had stopped moving. Roque watched as Jack/Bantor opened his hand so that all of his fingers were spread apart, then as Jack/Bantor began to slowly close his hand, Roque felt an intense pain from within, a crushing pain, and just as Jack's hand closed Roque exploded, giving gave the victory, and date with the final Source of All Evil.  
  
***  
  
The sisters appeared in a new room facing Saurus and The Source. The girls looked around for Cole and Jack, but they didn't see them.  
  
"Don't worry witches, your family will be here in a minute."  
  
The sisters just stared at the two spawn of evil and waited. "Your family will be here in a minute." That means they won. Cole and Jack were still alive. Not that it would really matter. Death is anything but permanent for Cole, and it looks like Jack's well on his way to that level, if he's not already there.  
  
Cole appeared a minute later, followed by Jack who was still in his demonic form, when he finished materializing he shifted back.  
  
"So, as you can see, you've all managed to beat our best. You would be commended if you hadn't kill our soldiers. Now, we have a deal, Jack won. Now he must battle the true Source of all Evil," Saurus said.  
  
"You'll have your battle, but," Jack waved his hand, and a guillotine appeared, he gestured again, and Saurus appeared laying down on the guillotine, and as Saurus struggle to release himself, Jack continued, "Don't struggle you fool, I've taken all of your powers, erased them actually. You will call upon your minions, right now, and tell them that they may return to the underworld, and leave the innocents alone. If you don't I'll be using your head as a paperweight."  
  
"You wouldn't," Saurus said, "You're too good."  
  
"Saurus what the hell are you talking about. I'm a demon you idiot. I've killed plenty of your brother demons, and never even flinched. You are EVIL, I have no pity for you whatsoever, killing a demon in cold blood doesn't exactly go against my moral code," Jack growled.  
  
"Fine I'll do it," Saurus said.  
  
The demonic armies of the underworld returned to their lairs. The immediate threat was over. Now for the final Source.  
  
***  
  
They faced off. There was a good distance between them as they sized one another up. Jack was exhausted, and The Source knew it. All of his wounds had healed, but the constant roller coaster about his brother was tearing apart his emotions, The Source planned to use this to his advantage.  
  
Jack had no idea what he was going to do. The Source of all Evil had his hood on, and from this distance simply looked like black hole. He was ready, but he didn't think that this would be an easy fight.  
  
"Are you ready, boy?" The Source asked.  
  
"Don't call me boy, prick," Jack snapped, "Let's get on with it."  
  
Jack opened with a distraction barrage of energy balls. He promply flickered behind his opponent, stabbing him with a conjured athame. The Source screamed in pain and flamed away from Jack.  
  
When at a safe distance, The Source drilled Jack with fireball after fireball, burning Jacks flesh, and keeping the burn fresh so the he couldn't self heal.  
  
Jack cringed in pain, "This is getting ridiculous," he thought, "I'm twice as strong as this jerk, and I'm getting beat."  
  
Jack stopped. He got off of his knees, and turned to the breathless Source, still firing fire balls, and raised his hand. He should have thought of this sooner, "Deflection". The Fireballs bounced back at the Source one after another, pounding evil's king into a wall. The fight was over. Jack walked closer to the broken and bloodied Source of all Evil and said through clenched teeth,  
  
"Where is my brother."  
  
"In Hell."  
  
"BASTARD!!" Jack yelled, grabbing the Source, snapping his neck, and igniting his carcass with pyrokinesis. The Source of All evil was finished and so was this battle. Jack turned to Saurus and glared at him. The demon shimmered off.  
  
Jack turned to Cole and his cousins and with tears in his eyes said,  
  
"I guess its over, and I really have lost my brother."  
  
Piper moved forward, embracing Jack and said, "Don't worry about it kiddo, you've got us, and we're not going anywhere anytime soon."  
  
***  
  
6 weeks later.At the manor.The sisters, Cole, and Jack decide gather all together for the first time since the battle. Leo is "Up there" and Chris is else where also.  
  
"So its done Jack? Your with us? " Paige asked.  
  
"Looks that way. The judge was happy that I actually had people to live with, another kid that didn't have to be put into the system."  
  
"Yeah, so what are you gonna do now." Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, I mean I've been placed into your custody, and I have to leave home, which won't be so bad, I mean I can get back in a flicker so that doesn't bug me too much. But I guess I could stay with Cole, cause you all definitely don't have enough room at the Manor."  
  
"Oh don't you even think about it. You're our cousin, and apperently Cole's back in our lives on good terms now," Piper said glaring at Cole and Phoebe's embrace. "Anyway, we need a man of the house, now that Leo is an Elder."  
  
"Ok, but what are we gonna do about school, and where am I gonna sleep, I really don't want to go to school, I could home school myself, my mind powers will be very useful in that area."  
  
"I'm sure they will be, any way I like that idea," Piper said.  
  
"You do?" the other four exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Jack is old enough now, and if he's home most of the time, he can take care of Wyatt, leaving me some time to be Piper Halliwell: Woman, not just Mom."  
  
***  
  
The guardians of good had earned themselves a reprieve. Jack set up a temporary room of sorts in the basement. Leo and Piper decided to "take a break", allowing Piper to evaluate her feelings on Leo's Elder situation. Phoebe and Cole returned to square one, friends. Phoebe figured that if they were truly going to fall in love this time, they would have to be truly friends. The Charmed Ones and family were truly happy for the first time in a while, little did they know that more trouble was brewing.  
  
***  
  
A demon shimmers into an underworld throne room. Approaches the demon on the throne, and informs about the current situation of Jack O'Brien and the Charmed Ones. The demon looks at the man sitting in the throne. A handsome guy by human standards. Blond hair, blue eyes, thin, but not frail. The boy looked at the demon and flared his eyes, the sign of the Source. The demon bowed and shimmered away. The new Source stands up and says out loud,  
  
"Brother, I'm coming for you."  
  
***  
  
Don't worry, I'm not done yet, the sequel will be out soon, but not too soon, this one was hard enough. 


End file.
